1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to connection assemblies, and particularly to a connection assembly connecting a motherboard to a hard disk drive backplane of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as servers, often employ a motherboard, a hard disk drive backplane, and a connection member connecting the motherboard to the hard disk drive backplane. The connection member includes a serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) connector, a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connector, and a cable connected therebetween. However, although the SAS connector is connected to both the motherboard and the backplane, the SAS connector can only receive data from the motherboard or the hard disk drive backplane, but not both. Thus, it is very inconvenient for operators to have to use two different connection members to connect the motherboard to the hard disk drive backplane to achieve communication in both directions when testing communication between the motherboard and the hard disk drive backplane.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.